Everything Would Be Okay
by SpamLord
Summary: Kenny struggles with his feelings for Tweek, who is moving away... Or according to Twitchable Wiz, The best Tweek x Kenny in existance. SLASH TWEEK x KENNY ONESHOT FLUFFY MUSH


Author's notes: Hi everyone. I'm James, and this is my first real fic. I wrote it for my good friend Twitch (Twitchable Wiz) because I owed him a story. I wrote it really quickly because I was sad and panicking. I didn't like it at first, but Twitch did, and that changed my opinion of it completely. So, I'm posting it here for feedback. THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SLASH! A BOY LIKES A BOY! If you don't like it, don't flame me. Take it somewhere else.

Disclaimers: I don't own these people. (With good reason.)

* * *

When I first heard the news, I couldn't believe it. Total shock. I know I'm supposed to be tough, since I have such a terrible family, but I just cried. I stayed in my room all day, sobbing like a little girl. Stan and the others tried to cheer me up, but they couldn't make it better. They left after offering me money to come out. They knew it was hopeless.

The only one who could make it better was Tweek. His sticky-outy blond hair, the splash of coffee in his eyes, his skinny little frame. I loved him, even though he didn't know it. I tried to talk to him on MSN, but I guess they'd already packed up his computer. And now, the inevitable part where I go over to his house, go into his room, tell him I love him, get walked in on by his parents, get him in trouble… He's better off without it. I flop down on my bed, eyes red, sniffling. I pull my parka hood over my face and tighten it, hiding from the truth.

"Kenny! Get down here!" a slurred voice yells from downstairs. I sigh, and pull my hood off of my head. I check myself in the mirror; my eyes are still scratchy, my hair is messed up. Oh well. I trudge over to the door, slam it into the wall, and walk down the stairs.

"The freak is here, tell him to get off my property," my dad grumbled, as my heart skipped a beat. I rushed over to the door, flung it open, and heard a sharp,

"Gah!" I slipped out through the crack in the door, to find Tweek, rubbing his nose.

"Oh no! Tweek, I'm sorry!" I gushed, as I helped him up.

"It's ok Kenny, I don't think it's broken or anything," he said as he took my hand. I blush slightly, like I had told myself not to do. I gave myself a mental slap, and shook my head. I pulled him up to his feet, and asked,

"Why are you here?"

"Oh no! You think I'm some kind of stalker and you'll never want to speak to me again! I'm so sorry! SORRY!" he yelled, making me jump a little.

"It's ok Tweek, I'm just wondering why you're here. Aren't you moving?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to spend a little time with my friends before I left."

"But I'm the only one here," I remarked, and immediately regretted it. He turned beet red, and looked away a little. I blushed a little (Dammit Kenny! Stop that!), and opened the door so he could come in. We walked up to my room, and I tried to control myself. If I said anything, it would just be a disaster for both of us. I shook my head again, and walked into my room. I sat down on the bed, and tapped the spot beside me, and he sat down.

"Kenny…" he said softly, "have you been crying?" I looked at him, and he was in pain. I couldn't lie to those eyes.

"Yeah…" I mumble. He placed his arms in his lap, and for once, he wasn't twitching.

"Are you okay?"

"No… Tweek…" I say. Everything about him was so perfect. I didn't deserve him, but he deserved to know.

"Tweek… I love you."

He didn't even react. It was almost as if he expected it. I broke down and cried. I felt a hot tear streaming down my face, when it suddenly stopped. His soft hand had wiped the tear from my face. He placed his hand on mine, and I knew everything would be okay.

* * *

So, there it is. No flames please, constructive criticism is fine. Just be nice, okay? It is my first fic. 

While writing this, my songs were:  
Taxi To Nowhere - Electric Six  
Dance-a-Thon 2005 - Electric Six  
Little Boy - Captain Jack  
Colors - dj Taka

No, it didn't take long to write. I was really saddened by this news, and wrote very quickly, thinking he could leave at any time. XD


End file.
